1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a polyolefine composition and to a polyolefine film prepared from the same. More particular, it relates to polyolefine composition containing polyethylene or its copolymer and polypropylene or its copolymer and a polyolefine film having heat-sealing property.
2. Description of the Related Arts
Polyolefine films, in particular films prepared from polypropylene have been employed as wrapping and packaging materials for a variety of product such as instant noodles, compact disks(CD), and shirts. However, this kind of film has high sealing or high heat-sealing temperature and low heat-sealing strength, and thus the wrapping or packaging efficiency using such a film is low.